The unknown family
by Revenge77
Summary: Kate has six-year old twins, Derek might be the father,Scott and Stiles have sisters. Revenge:Someone help me Captain America is still after me.
1. The past is a nightmare

**I don't own anybody,but Ryder,Twila,Alex, and Artemis.**

**Revenge:*Thinks*I'm all set for my prank.*Speaks* Thanks for the wolf-bane Mr. Argent. (Gets on horse and rides to find Derek.)**

**Revenge's more evil twin/dark side Alpha: This is to give you more info on the new characters backgrounds.**

**Green Jaguar: Remember Revenge doesn't own Teen Wolf. Who am I? Shame I'm Revenge's best friend.(Walks away angrily and goes to slap somebody, because of the question.)**

Chapter 1: The past is a nightmare.

Artemis:

I was riding in the car with my mom and twin sister Alex, when something landed on top of the car making mom stop driving.

"What going on!," Alex cried.

"Calm down, Alex, know one is going to hurt you on my watch,plus mom is going to protect us," I said and a big hand hit the window by my mother. Mom got out of the car and went to the trunk.

And got out pomp shot-gun and started yelling, "Come on!" and shooting at the sky, then got a sniper rifle and ran after the thing that attacked us. I was trying to calm down Alex when a big wolf like beast jumped on the hood of the car. It started to growl when it saw us, then it hopped down and tried to grab us through the broken window.

"Artemis! Don't let it get us!," Alex cried for help and I crawled my way to the other door.

"I'm sorry...But I can't let it have both of us Alex," I said and opened the door and I ran. As I ran I could hear Alex screaming,

"No!," but I still ran with the beast after me.

Ryder:

"Ryder?," Twila said.

"Um? What? Oh, sorry Twila, what did you say," I asked.

"I said do you want to go camping, this weekend with my cousin Millie and me?," Twila said.

"I'm not sure Twila I...," I said, but got cut off by Twila saying,"There's supposed be a full moon,"

"Fine, but your buying me a milkshake tomorrow," I said.

"Fine," She said happily and sadly at the same time.

"Where's Scott and Stiles they're three hours late," I asked and a little girl ran past us with the big bad wolf-man after her.

"Well don't just stand there Ryder and go help her," Twila said and I ran after them and when I caught up I grabbed and threw a rock hitting the wolf-man right when it cut the girl with its claw.

"Hey, why don't you stop picking on that preschooler and leave," I yelled and it turned around and started coming toward me.

"Oh,crap," I said and ran back to the city with it after me.

"Hey, what toke you so long?," Twila asked as ran past her.

"Run! Twila, run!," I yelled and she was about asked why when she saw a very angry wolf-man and ran.

"What did you do, Ryder?!," she cried as she ran along side me.

"Nothing much... I just ticked off the wolf-man," I yelled.

"Why? Oh, why would you make the big bad wolf mad," Twila asked.

"I don't know, Twila, why would I make a freaking werewolf mad?," I asked angrily.

"Because I asked you to help the little girl?," she asked.

"No, to prove that sixth grade is better," I said sarcastically.

"Oh," she said and I tripped on my own feet.

"Ryder!," Twila cried.

"Run! I'll be fine," I yelled and she ran, so I turned and faced the beast. It stood up towering over me growling with its red eyes glaring at me, so scrambled back and tried to get to my feet. That didn't work though because it dug its clawed hand into my calf and dragged me into the forest.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!," I cried as it drug me through the forest. Then it pinned me up against a tree by my holding me by the neck, so I had both hand around its hand trying to pry it off my neck.

"What do you want!," I yelled kicking it in the stomach hoping it well drop me, but it pushed me up against the tree harder. The werewolf then grabbed my right hand and pried it off its hand and forcing me to extend my arm making it brake. I screamed in pain of my broken arm at the same I felt something sink into my arm. So looked to see a big bite mark on my arm after I screamed and the werewolf dropped me and toke off into the woods leaving me there bleeding in pain.

Artemis:

It felt like razor blades cutting into my back when the beast cut me with its claw down by a lake in the forest and I passed out from the pain. When I woke up I was on an old couch in a burnt house on my aching,burning back.

"You're a wake, good," a voice said from the shadows.

"Now tell me whats your name,age, and where's your parents and pack?," the guy asked from the shadows.

"Can't tell you that you're a stranger," I said and the guy stepped out of the guy had pale white skin, baby green-blue eyes, and black hair a lot like me except my hair is dark chocolate-brown and I have freckles.

"Who are you," I growled.

"Derek, now you," he growled back.

"Artemis," I said glowering at him.

"How old are you Artemis, who attacked you and why were you out here alone?," Derek asked.

"Six, and got chased into the forest by something big and mean. Now what did you mean by pack," I said and he glared at me.

"You don't know what you are do you," he asked.

"Last time I checked I was human," I said and tried to sit up, but yelped instead.

Derek just walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "We'll finish this tomorrow. Now get some rest because your going to need it,"

"But I'm not tired," I said yawning, but he forced me to lay down and I was out with in seconds.

To be continued

**Revenge:(Walks up to Derek and throws liquid wolf-bane on him and rides away on her horse laughing.)**

**Derek:(Clutches his face and falls to his knees swearing and mumbling about getting revenge on Revenge.)**

**Peter: Well, she's stupid, but fierce I'll give that.-Derek:(Gets up after healing and turns toward the direction Revenge went and runs after her.)**

**Revenge:(Tries to rides past Sam and Dean, but gets stopped by Sam.)**

**Sam: Slow down Revenge, why are you riding so fast?**

**Revenge: I symerifora ena idi epilegmeno lyk anthropos alfa.(Greek)/ Translation: I ticked off an already ticked alpha werewolf. (And rides off.)**

**Dean: What did she say?- Sam: I don't know, but it sounded Greek.**


	2. The past is a nightmare part 2

Ryder: Where's Revenge?

Alpha:She said something about her wrist and her shoulder-blade.

Alex: I thought she was sick.

Artemis: Well, go find her.

Alpha: Remember Revenge does not own Teen wolf. (Goes to set up traps for Derek and find Revenge.)

Twila: The past is a night mare part 2.

I walked to the lake by my old house to see who was making all that noise when I saw a small child passed out in the water bleeding. So I ran over there and picked her up out of the water before she could drown and toke her back to my house. When we got there I toke a look at the kid's back and it looked bad, but it was healing slowly. It also looked like it was given by an Alpha.(I wonder where her pack is and why someone would leave her out here? I also wonder what alpha would do that to a kid that looked no more than five or six?) I thought. Twenty minutes later she woke up and we talked a few minutes until I made her go to sleep.

/ "Alex, where's your sister?," asked my Mommy.

"The big wolf thing g-got h-her," I said crying.

"Shhh, It's okay we'll get her back," said my Mommy pulling me into a tight hug.

/The next day, when I woke up my back was still hurting, but I was able to sit in pain and get a good look at where I was at. The place had brunt wood and furniture it also smelled like it was brunt.(I wonder what happened here.) I thought. Then I heard someone come down stairs and in the room I was in. The person who came down stairs and into the room that I was Derek and he didn't look happy.

"Okay, kid lets start with the basics. First you need to know what you are," Derek said and I just set there silently.

"You're a werewolf," he said.

"What's that?," I asked quietly and he put his hand on the back of his head and rubbed.(What in the world is a werewolf? Is it a dog or something.) I thought.

"Uh, have you ever seen the old movie the wolf-man," Derek asked.

"No, I'm six. I've only got three jobs in my rule book and that is being cute and innocent when really I'm not, being a pain and annoying when I want something, and being sneaking and cunning when stealing cookies," I said and he smirked at that last comment.

"What happened to your arm?," I asked seeing the blood from the poorly done bandage.

"Something that might happen to you if you don't learn the basics fast," he said. (Was that a poorly done threat because it did not sound threatening.) I thought, then I felt a emptiness in my stomach.

"I'm hungry, whats for breakfast? And you should really get your arm looked at, because it looks as if you got shot by the size of the blood stain on that old rag around your arm," I asked and Derek scowled.

"How did you know that," he asked.

"My mom makes me read medical books," I said.

"And you understood what it send," he asked.

"Yes, and that is because my mom had start reading by two," I said and he walk towards the door and stopped at it, then turned toward me. And I just got up and walk toward him and I stopped beside him and we left.

/ (The night before.) I ran as fast as I could to my house still feeling bad that I did what Ryder told me to do which was to run. When I finally got in my house Stiles was the only on their and he was doing his homework in the kitchen, when I walked in their panting .

"What happened to you?," he asked looking up from his math.

"W-werewolf," I said, then realizing that sounded crazy and he shot out of chair with a frown and rushed over to me and grabbed my shoulders looking me straight in the eye.

"Where and what happened?," he asked.

"Other side of town and the beast like thing was chasing a little girl and I told Ryder to go after the girl and get her out there, but the thing chased Ryder back to town. Then we got chased though a good part of down when Ryder trip and told me to keep running. And that she would be right behind me so I ran to get help,but before I could the thing dragged Ryder into the woods," I said and he looked shocked.

"One more thing you and Scott were suppose to pick us up after gymnastics," I said in a scolding like manner.

"Oh, crap," he said.

/ After sitting there, up against a tree for a minute I pulled out my phone with my left hand and put it on my leg and dialed Scott's number and put him on speaker.

"Hello," he said.

"Scott," I said.

"Ryder?," he asked.

"Yeah, it me. Listen up okay, I got dragged into the woods west of where I take my gymnastics class. I got attacked by a...," I paused in fear that he might think I'm crazy.

"What attacked you, Ryder?," he asked sounding scared for me.

"A werewolf," I said and I waited for him to answer,but he didn't.

"Scott, I'm scared it... it bit me and broke my arm," I said with my voice shaking and I started to cry from the pain of my arm.

"Hold on, I'm coming to get you," he said and hung up.

To be continued

Derek:(Pulls Revenge in front of you.) Say it.

Revenge:Don't make Derek mad or you well pay a prize of pain.(Looks up at Derek.) Happy?

Derek:(Scowls at her.)

Revenge:(Flinches at the stare.) And he's the best Alpha werewolf his pack can ever have assizes for his sister. (Mouths help me and get pulled away by Derek.)

Derek:(Falls into a six foot hole.) Revenge get me out of here. (Looks up at Revenge who didn't fall in the see a another girl who looks just like her with a shovel step beside Revenge and scowls at them.)

Alpha:Well, that worked.(Throws the shovel in the hole and it hits Derek.) Umm,lets go Revenge. (Pulls Revenge away who just starring at Derek who is holding his head in temporary pain.)

Derek:(Stands up after healing.) Your going to pay for that kid!

Artemis:Revenge is thinking about turning this story into what happened before the first chapter. Please review to tell her what you think about the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge:(Runs and hides behind Allison's dad.)

Chris:Why are you hiding?(Looks at Revenge.)

Revenge:Made Derek mad don't let him get me.(Runs off.)

Chapter four

Ryder:

I was there a few minutes after I called Scott, but it felt like hours and I was starting to get tired.

"Ryder, hey are you okay?" Scott asked as he ran to my side.

"What do you think,Scott, I was bit by a freaking werewolf?" I asked winching as I tried to stand up.

"Jesus, Ryder, you look like somebody carved your arm up like it was jack o'lantern," Scott said.

"Thanks for not trying to freak me out," I said.

"Scott!" Yelled Stiles from somewhere and he showed himself to us.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Twila she said that her and Ryder were attacked by a werewolf. She was pretty freaked out about it," Stiles said.

"Well, you can go home now ,Stiles, I was about to take Ryder home myself," Scott said and picked me up with that Stiles reluctantly left for home and Scott drove me home.

Scott:

When we got home Ryder was asleep and my mom had just gotten home when I pulled in.

"Scott, what were you doing out so late?" my Mom asked.

"Ryder's class ran little late and the car ran out of gas so I had to push it to a gas station," I said and opened Ryder's door and picked her up after undoing her set belt.

"Oh, you should of called sweetie," she said and she looked at Ryder with a smile.

"My, phone died after Ryder called me," I said and headed to the door and my mom unlocked it and us in.

"Just put her in her bed,Scott," my mom said and I headed to the basement where Ryder's room was. For some odd reason she didn't want a bedroom upstairs so she took the basement that she never let anyone in. I set her in her bed and rolled up her sleeve to see the bite park was healed.

{Great} I thought and left to my room fore the night.

Artemis:

The morning:

After telling Derek he should get his arm looked at he took me get breakfast.

"So what do you like to eat?" he asked me once we were in a diner booth.

"Pancakes," I said happily and he smirked.

"Of course, you do," he said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked giving him a glare.

"You know you're better at speaking then most kids your age and you think more," he said and I smirked.

"Thanks, I guess," I said and a lady walked over.

"May I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I like a number three and she would like a pancake," he said to the lady.

"Okay, they'll be here soon and I must say your daughter is so cute," she said and left. With that I smiled because of the look on Derek's face which was mix of shock and confusion. When he saw me smiling he sent me good glare and I stopped.

"How's your back?" he asked looking at me with a low grade glare.

"It still hurts a lot, but I'm fine," I said shooting a low grade glare back. He seemed amused by my glare, but he didn't say anything to me and we just set there glaring at each other until we got our food. After we ate he drove us back to his house and we went inside. I just followed him to the living room where he told me to stay while he went up stairs. So I just set on the couch and waited for him until he came back.

"Okay, kid, lets start with something simple hearing," he said and he looked like he was sweating from a fever or something.

"Like your heartbeat going slower than normal?" I asked and he raise an eye brow.

"Good, now let try this," he said and tied a clothe around my head where it covered my eye so I couldn't see. He took out something and held it in front of my nose.

"Ew! Get that away from me it stinks!" I said.

"Tell me what it is and I will," he said.

"Garlic Powder," I said and he put something else in my face and I sneezed.

"Pepper and chili powder mix," I said and he did the same thing again.

"Ginger,lemon water,gun powder, and umm... sulfur I think," I said once he shoved different stuff in my face.

"Good, now time for you to take a nap," he said taking the blind fold off and giving me a glare.

"But, I don't want too," I whined and he just gave me a even better glare.

"Fine," I said and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. When I did he sighed and left the house, but I was to tired to care.

Derek:

{Stubborn kid, she acts to much like Kate.} I thought and made my way to Scott's school for help.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything,but Artemis,Alex,Twila, and Ryder.

Artemis:

Once I woke up I was hungry and it was around 7:00 p.m and Derek wasn't here. Ten minutes later someone opened the door and it definitely wasn't Derek so I quickly hid in the closet. Fear was causing my heart to thump loudly because for some odd reason who ever it was it's aura reeked with dominance.

The person opened the door to the closet and crouched down to my level. I couldn't see his face because it was hidden by shadows,but I could clearly see his red eyes.

"I haven't seen such a young born pup in a while and it seems that you have no pack since nobody came to your rescue... You're gonna be great for my pack which is growing more by each victim that doesn't die," he said looking at me.

"Blue eyes are rare for some pack's to have unless you're father or mother had them in their human state... Now I have to go before your friend comes," he said and left with that I just stayed where I was.

Scott:

Dinner at Allison's house was hard,but I lived that's good right? Kate was almost caught me, Alex hid upstairs the whole time under Allison's bed not wanting to come out, Misses and Mr. Argent were down right creep, and I don't have to say anything for Allison. So right now I was on the way to the Vet...When I got a call.

"Scott, did you get the bullet?" Styles asked.

"Yeah, I'm on the way now," I said then I heard Styles say hey.

"Scott, I need you to pick up something at my house you'll know what it is once you're inside," Derek said and hung up and I drove to his house and walked inside. Once inside I felt another presence so I looked around until I came to a closet and looked inside to see two bright pale blue eyes that belonged to a little girl. With that I crouched down to her level as much as I could.

"Hey, how are you, are you okay...My name's Scott and you are?" I asked.

"Artemis, did the scary guy send you to take me away?" she asked and I got confused by that.

"What scary guy?" I asked.

"The guys with overwhelming dominance and red glowing eyes," Artemis said and her eyes still glowed and I could here her rapid heart beat. Once she said that my first thought was the Alpha came here.

"No, scary guy didn't, Derek sent me...You know Derek right?" I asked and she nodded and her eyes stopped glowing and her heart beat slowed back to normal.

"Yes, Derek is nice to me and rescued me from the scary guy in his more scary form," she said.

"Okay, now lets get out of here Derek wanted me to take you to him, is that okay?" I asked.

Artemis:

{Why is he treating me like a two year old?} I thought and he held his hand out for me. So I grabbed it and came out of the closet and he picked me up. Then he carried me to his car and buckled me in after that he drove us to a vet office. Once inside Scott let me down and we went into a room with some kid and Derek.

"What the world Styles!" Scott yelled at his friend who dropped the saw.

"Thank,god...He was gonna make me cut off his arm...Who's the little kid?" Styles asked.

"Derek, he talks to much," I said and Derek smirked and shoved what was in the bullet in his arm. With that he hissed in pain.

"Nice to no you took my word and asked for help," I said and he picked me up with his good arm once I shifted my weight to run.

"You're still a smart Alec. Now,Styles, can you take her out and get her some food or something while I talk to Scott? I don't want any eavesdroppers," Derek said looking down at me then handed me over to Styles.

I just crossed my arms and sighed heavily then asked,"Fine,but will you guys stop picking me up?!"

"Fine," Derek said and Styles put me down and took me to Wendy's and got me a cheeseburger kid's meal. I also made him buy a double cheeseburger for Derek.

Scott:

"What the matter,Scott?" Derek asked.

"Once I went to get Artemis I found her scared in a closet...She thought a guy with red eyes sent me take her away," I said and Derek looked ticked.

"So you're thinking it was the Alpha?" Derek asked and I nodded.

"Good,because that proves you're smart enough to survive," Derek said.

"One more thing last night the Alpha attacked and bit my little sister," I said Derek looked at me.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have my hands full," Derek said and left right when Styles came back with Artemis.

Artemis:

"Artemis, come on," Derek said and we left. Once back at the house I handed him the to go bag from Wendy's and he just stared at it.

"It's yours," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I had Styles buy it for you, because I thought you might be hungry," I said.

"Uh, thanks," he said and we went inside.

"Come on lets get you in bed," he said after setting the food down and put me on the couch.

"Derek, I miss my Mommy," I said and he looked at me.

"We'll find her," he said.

"Really?" I asked tiredly and he nodded.

"Go to sleep, kid," he said and left then I feel asleep.


End file.
